realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
H’Calos
H’Calos Colossal Magical Beast Hit Dice: 20d10+160 (270 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 25 ft (5 squares), burrow 20 ft Armor Class: 25 (-8 size, -2 Dex, +25 natural), touch 2, flat-footed 25 Base Attack/Grapple: +20/+52 Attack: Bite +36 melee (2d10+16/19-20) Full Attack: Bite +36 melee (2d10+16/19-20) or 4 claws +34 melee (1d6+16/19-20) Space/Reach: 30 ft/20 ft Special Attacks: Crush, frightful presence, improved grab, rend, swallow whole Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/epic, darkvision 60 ft, immunity to fire and poison, low-light vision, spell resistance 32, tremorsense 120 ft Saves: Fort +20 Ref +10 Will +7 Abilities: Str 43, Dex 7, Con 27, Int 4, Wis 12, Cha 12 Skills: Listen +7, Move Silently +9, Spot +7 Feats: Awesome Blow, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Critical (claw), Improved Initiative, Multiattack, Power Attack Environment: Any warm land and underground Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 20 Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Always chaotic neutral Advancement: --- Level Adjustment: --- This creature appears to be an insect of immense proportions. It resembles a centipede with an ebony, chitinous shell. It has two glowing, green eyes, and a massive jaw with four mandibles. Its four front legs are shaped like those of a preying mantis’ forelimbs. H’Calos the Star Worm is, as far as anyone knows, a unique creature. It spends most of its time burrowing through the earth, aided in movement by its rending claws. H’Calos appears to have no purpose other than to eat. It can spend centuries slumbering, but when it awakens it will eat until destroyed, or subdued and returned to hibernation. It can eat anything, but prefers animals and creatures whose movements can be tracked through vibrations underground. It is unknown how H’Calos came to be, or if there are others like it. H’Calos was said to have fallen to the ground a millennium ago, encased in a meteorite. This rock may have been its lair, or its prison. H’Calos is 100 feet long and weighs 55,000 pounds. COMBAT H’Calos likes to attack from below the ground, by rising up and attacking unsuspecting surface creatures. It selects its prey by the noise they make, which vibrates through the earth. It will typically emerge from below at high velocity, taking a single target with it and trying to swallow it. Failing that, H’Calos will drop its prey (which can try to hold on to the falling beast), and plunge back down the next round. As it reaches ground level, H’Calos will attempt another swallow attack on the ground. If the original target is still alive and holding on to H’Calos, it will attempt to rend the creature while crashing to the ground. Anything underneath H’Calos at that time is subject to a crush attack. H’Calos takes no damage from this maneuver, though it is quite vulnerable to attacks the whole time. If H’Calos grapples or rends an opponent while on the ground, it will usually drag the creature underground. H'Calos's natural weapons are treated as epic weapons for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. H’Calos’s tunnels through normal soil last about 3-18 rounds before caving in. Tunnels carved through stone are permanent, but softer soils (such as swamp) fill in almost immediately. Crush (Ex): H’Calos can land on opponents three or more size categories smaller than itself as a full-round action, using its whole body to crush them. A crush attack affects as many creatures as can fit under H’Calos's body. Each creature in the affected area must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 28) or be pinned, automatically taking 4d8+24 points of bludgeoning damage. Thereafter, if H’Calos chooses to maintain the pin, treat it as a normal grapple attack (grapple bonus +40). While pinned, the opponent takes crush damage each round. The save DC is Constitution-based. Frightful Presence (Ex): Whenever H’Calos attacks or charges, each creature in a 100-foot radius that has fewer HD than it does must make a DC 21 Will save. Failure indicates that the creature is panicked for 4d6 rounds (if it has 4 or fewer HD) or shaken for 4d6 rounds (if it has 5 or more HD). The save DC is Charisma-based. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, H’Calos must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If H’Calos wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can rake with its claws and can attempt to swallow the foe the following round. Rend (Ex): If H’Calos hits with two or more claw attacks, it latches onto the opponent’s body and tears the flesh. This attack automatically deals an additional 2d6+24 points of damage. Swallow Whole (Ex): H’Calos can try to swallow a grabbed opponent of a smaller size than itself by making a successful grapple check. Once inside, the opponent takes 2d8+8 points of crushing damage plus 2d8 points of acid damage per round from H’Calos's gizzard. A swallowed creature can cut its way out by using a light slashing or piercing weapon to deal 25 points of damage to the gizzard AC 22. Once the creature exits, muscular action closes the hole; another swallowed opponent must cut its own way out. H’Calos's interior can hold 2 Huge, 8 Large, 32 Medium, 128 Small, or 512 Tiny or smaller creatures. Originally found in module FMA2 – Endless Armies (1991, Jeff Grubb). Category:Magical beasts Category:Insectoid creatures